Love Struck
by PinkDinosaurNinja
Summary: Holly J. and Declan's relationship is put to a hault when Declan tells her that he's moving. But what happens if when Declan moves Holly J. develops a crush on Sav? Will they ever be more then friends or will Anya being his ex-girlfriend interfere?


I stared at him with a puzzled look. "What?" I asked as if it were a joke, adding a little chuckle. Declan had asked me to meet me outside of his house. I stared at him with a blank expression on my face. It felt as if my heart just abruptly stopped. "Your MOVING?" I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Y-Yeah." Declan said and I could see tears in his eyes too. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve when he saw that I noticed him crying. "But…why?" I asked noticing it was a stupid question after. "I told you before I was only going to be at Degrassi for a short time. My dad gets transferred all the time." Great. I thought. Our relationship is doing fantastic then this happens. God never wants me to be happy does he? I couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they all just came out without warning. Declan pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. "What about us?" I asked him sadly, wiping my eyes. "Well, it's going to be hard, but we could keep a long distance relationship?"  
I smiled. "It's sweet, but how is it going to work? I'm sure your going to meet someone better then me in California." I said sighing. "I doubt that." He said smiling, his eyes still shining with tears. "So when do you leave?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't soon. "Well um…tomorrow morning." I looked at my phone. "Early morning or like 10 A.M. morning?" I asked him. "3 A.M. morning." He said sadly, his voice trailing off. "Great. And it's 7:00 now so your leaving in 6 hours and your just telling me now?" I asked a little angry. "How long have you known?" I asked standing up. "Only since this morning I swear! I would have told you if I'd known before." I sighed. "Well, I better be getting home. I guess this is goodbye." I said as a tear rolled down my face. He pulled me into another hug. When we pulled apart I leaned in and he kissed me passionatley. "I love you." I said and before he could respond I walked out the door, clutching my chest as my heart ached.  
The next day I met up with Anya in the hallway. "Hey Holly J. how are you feeling?" She said sympathetically. "Alright, I guess." I said sighing. "Aw," She gave me a side hug "I'm sure he'll come visit soon. Plus you have a long distance relationship so it's not like you broke up." "I would of rather broken up with him. Having a boyfriend and never seeing him because he's like 700 miles away and he's going to a new school, near the beach with girls who are probably like 50x prettier then me. It's just like not having a boyfriend at all." I told her. I just wanted to be alone, for the rest of the day I stayed away from everybody, except for lunch obviously. When I got home I took out my phone and texted Declan. I told him we should break up because this whole long distance thing just isn't going to work. To my surprise, he completley agreed. Exactly, he already met someone. I deleted his contact from my phone. I didn't ever want to talk to him again.  
On Monday morning I walked into school as usual, that was until I saw a certain guy catch my attention. He had never caught my attention before, that short gorgeous brown hair, and amazing brown eyes. Sav. I had never noticed him that closely before, when Declan was around he was the only guy I thought about. But now that he was gone, I noticed Sav. I was good friends with him but I never thought of him as anything more. But maybe I should.  
Sav's POV (AN: I'll be making everyone but holly's POV bold so you can tell the difference.)  
Holly J.? Was I really starting to LIKE Holly? Queen Bee? No, I needed to stop. But as she walked by I couldn't help but notice her, the way her light brown hair bounced back and forth when she walked. I never really noticed how beautiful she really was. But she's my ex's best friend, is that bad? I needed advice, and fast.  
"Hey Peter!" I yelled across the hall. He waved me over. "I need advice." I told him. "Hit me." He said as he was grabbing things from his locker. "Okay well your probably going to be disgusted but…I kind of like Holly J." I told him hesitantley. "Hey man, who you like is none of my buisness. Who am I to tell you who to date?" He said and laughed. "Well thanks but she's also Anya's best friend." I told him. Peter finally looked over at me. "I see what the problem is now." I bit my lip. "Exactly." "Well, Anya broke up with you. So she probably doesn't have feelings for you anymore. So it probably wouldn't be THAT bad." He told me. "That's true…but still, why do I feel guilty?" I told him. "Well you only have a crush it's not like you asked her out. Why don't you see if she even likes you before you even think about how it would affect their friendship." He said slamming his locker shut. "You're right, thanks pete." They bumped fists and Sav walked to class.  
Back to Holly J.  
I haven't been able to stop thinking about him all day. This is wrong, he's Anya's ex. I was looking at him from across the room when Anya and Chantay came over. "Hey Holly J." Anya said trying to see where or WHO I was looking at. When I didn't respond she snapped her fingers in my face. "Oh sorry Anya." I said looking away from Sav. "Who were you looking at, girl?" Chantay asked me. "Oh no one, I was just looking at…" I panicked and looked around. "I wasn't looking at anyone, I was just thinking." I quickly said. "About?" Anya asked as she and Chantay sat down. "A lot of things." I said and laughed.  
After school I layed on my bed listening to my iPod thinking about Sav. Why have I never noticed those eyes before? They were gorgeous, you could get lost in them. And his hair…just amazing. As bad as it sounds, I was starting to feel glad Declan moved away. I would've never noticed Sav and who knows where I'd be.


End file.
